Nightmares
by abstractwhisk
Summary: Okay, this is part angst, part I have no idea what. Humor, I guess, and a dash of romance. In short, Rose has a nightmare, and it's up to the Doctor to make it all better.


**A/N: Hey guys, hope you all enjoy this! As usual I do not own anything Who related.**

A high pitched scream echoed through the TARDIS. The Doctor jumped with surprise, dropping the huge book he had been reading. For a moment he wondered if he had imagined it, but then it came again.

"Rose!" he yelled, and was off like a shot, running down the countless hallways to her room. Thoughts were pounding through his head, one after another.

_What the-? It's the middle of the night! What could possibly be going on? We're not being attacked! Or are we? Nah, but then what's wrong with her?_

When he reached her open door, his heart's rates had ticked down only a couple of notches. Rose was lying in bed, screaming and writhing in apparent agony, but it only seemed to be a dream. Her whole body shook with sobs, and tears were flowing down her face. He frowned, for once not sure how to proceed.

"Rose?" he asked, shaking her gently, "Rose, it's just a dream. Wake up!" But she would not wake. Whatever it was that was happening in that nightmare had her trapped. The Doctor knew a lot about dreams, and knew that there was practically nothing that he could do to help his poor companion. Not able to see her in so much obvious pain any longer, sat down beside her, speaking soft words of comfort in her ear. He brushed the hair out of her face, covered her back up, from where she had kicked off the sheets, and held her hand.

Her screams stopped almost at once, and her crying slowly subsided. He couldn't leave her in this state, so carefully he lay down next to her, in the small space between her and the wall. He watched her, murmuring all the while, and wondering what could trouble her so much as to cause her all of this pain. Suddenly she rolled over in her sleep, and wrapped her arms around him. He gave a slight "Oomph!" of surprise, before settling down for the night in her embrace.

He was awake, but lying very still when she woke up. He let go of him quickly when she realized she had her arms around him.

"D-Doctor," she stammered, "Why are you in my bed?" He sat up quickly and leaned back against her headboard, his cheeks going bright red.

"Well, I, uh, you were having this dream, and I couldn't wake you, so I just sort of, um…comforted you. Well, I assume it was a dream, could've been a Netophtye. Nasty little buggers, there was this one time, when the Prime Minister of Quintativania was taken over by one, and the high Murtan tried to wake him, but his head just exploded! Bits everywhere, made quite the mess. I-" he stopped his nervous babbling when he saw that she had begun to cry again. She too had leaned up against the headboard, and had her knees pulled up to her chest, her face buried in her arms. He put his own arm around her shoulder and pulled her in close.

"Oh, Rose," he said, his hearts breaking at the sight of her, "What is it?" She sniffed and between sobs began to explain.

"I-I had a nightmare, a-and it was just so terrible… we had b-been captured, and I watched you d-watched you d-die. A-and when th-they were k-k-killing you, y-you were calling out for m-me to help you, and I didn't d-do anything. Then y-you were dead, and y-you weren't c-coming back or anything, and-"

"Shh," said the Doctor comfortingly, signaling that she needn't go on, " 'S alright now. I'm here, everything's fine." He stroked her hair.

"B-but I didn't help y-you, I just l-let you die," she protested, "I'm s-sorry!" He cupped her chin and tilted it so she'd look at him.

"None of this is your fault," he said sternly, "None of it. No need to get so upset when your subconscious is just feeling a bit rebellious." Rose managed to let out a hiccupy laugh.

"You could use a cuppa tea," he insisted knowledgeably, "I'll go get some, okay?" Rose nodded, and stood up.

"But I'm coming too, can't let you run off and get killed," she said. The Doctor pushed her gently back down onto the bed.

"No, I'll get it. If the teapot tries to maul me, believe me you'll be the first to know," he said with a laugh, and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead, "After me of course." Rose smiled, and so did he, glad that even though he had unknowingly caused part of her pain, he could still light up her beautiful smile.


End file.
